Beck and Jade Texts 'N' More
by ChrysAnnaCollabs
Summary: Improv Beck and Jade texts. A collaboration between ChrysBadefab and AnnaWritesFanfics. Not for innocent ears... well eyes. Rated M for your safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Neither Anna, nor Chrys own Victorious. If either of us did, we wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

* * *

 **Jade West-** I'm gonna kill her I swear.

 **Beck Oliver-** Who?

 **Beck Oliver-** What happened now jade?

 **Jade West-** Nothing. No one. Forget it.

 **Beck Oliver-** C'mon tell me!

 **Jade West-** No.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade.

 **Jade West-** WHAT?

 **Beck Oliver-** Tell me

 **Jade West-** FINE.

 **Jade West-** Tori. You know the song we were recording together... for that assignment?

 **Beck Oliver-** Yes, what about it?

 **Jade West-** She only put her singing in, mine was just back up in the chorus. The song is meant to be a grouo effort, both of us should be singing in it.

 **Jade West-** *group.

 **Beck Oliver-** Tori did that?

 **Beck Oliver-** Like, on purpose?

 **Jade West-** Well yeah. We both recorded our vocals. I had a couple solos and the rest was the two of us together but she didnt add me in.

 **Beck Oliver-** Shit

 **Jade West-** She got Andre to put it together.

 **Jade West-** Told him I was backup vocals.

 **Beck Oliver-** Andre knew about this?

 **Beck Oliver-** He helped her?

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay in going to talk to her

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm*

 **Beck Oliver-** She can't treat you like this

 **Beck Oliver-** It's not like you don't have a good voice

 **Jade West-** Maybe I don't have a good voice?

 **Beck Oliver-** Are you kidding?

 **Beck Oliver-** You are 100 times better than Tori

 **Beck Oliver-** She really made you believe that?

 **Jade West-** Maybe. I don't know.

 **Beck Oliver-** Babe what can I do?

 **Jade West-** Could you talk to her? It's not fair.

 **Beck Oliver-** I know..

 **Beck Oliver-** I'll text her now

 **Jade West-** Thank you.

 **Jade West-** I've got to go. Cat's here for the night.

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh

 **Beck Oliver-** Have fun then

 **Jade West-** Text you later.

 **Beck Oliver-** Bye 3

 **Jade West-** Love you bye. x

* * *

 **A/N. Hiya. Welcome to our collaboration, improv text chat. We hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be posted soon (once it is all formatted correctly). Chapters will be posted after they have been written and formatted. They are also very unedited, aside from the formatting and a couple spelling fixes so if anything is odd, that's why. Enjoy. :D**

 **Why did Tori do what she did? Find out next chapter. :D**

 **Check out our separate accounts as well ChrysBadefab and AnnaWritesFanfics. Both of us have our own text chats for victorious plus some other bits and pieces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade West-** Did you talk to her yet?

 **Beck Oliver-** Well i did

 **Jade West-** And?

 **Beck Oliver-** magic word?

 **Jade West-** Ughh

 **Jade West-** Please?

 **Beck Oliver-** okay I'll tell you but promise you won't hurt her

 **Jade West-** That depends on what she said.

 **Beck Oliver-** well...

 **Beck Oliver-** she kinda said that

 **Beck Oliver-** she had to do it

 **Beck Oliver-** cause...you know..she kinda mentioned that you maybe

 **Beck Oliver-** and I repeat MAYBE

 **Jade West-** MAYBE WHAT?

 **Beck Oliver-** were singing out of tune

 **Jade West-** WHAT?

 **Jade West-** NOT POSSIBLE

 **Beck Oliver-** I know! but she said so

 **Jade West-** JADE WEST DOES NOT SING OUT OF TUNE... EVER

 **Beck Oliver-** well maybe it was a bad time

 **Jade West-** AND EVEN IF I DID, JUST RERECORD MY PART

 **Beck Oliver-** She said she wouldn't let you to mess up the projecct

 **Jade West-** WHAT

 **Jade West-** IM GOING TO KILL HER.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade

 **Beck Oliver-** I promised to protect her!

 **Jade West-** YOU'RE TAKING TORI'S SIDE?

 **Beck Oliver-** no NO

 **Beck Oliver-** that is something I DO NOT do

 **Beck Oliver-** okay?

 **Jade West-** YOU THINK I'M A BAD SINGER. AND THAT WHAT TORI DID WAS RIGHT.

 **Beck Oliver-** oh my god

 **Beck Oliver-** I never said that

 **Jade West-** YOU'RE THINKING IT I BET

 **Beck Oliver-** I do not

 **Jade West-** WHY DONT YOU JUST GO DATE HER THEN. SHES NICE AND PRETTIER THAN ME. SHE ISNT A FAILURE LIKE ME.

 **Beck Oliver-** you are not failure!

 **Beck Oliver-** you are not even close to that

 **Beck Oliver-** You can't possibly believe that I would ever choose tori over you

 **Jade West-** I. I've got to go.

 **Beck Oliver-** where?

 **Jade West-** None of you business.

 **Jade West-** Bye.

 **Beck Oliver-** jade!

 **Beck Oliver-** where are you going?

 **Beck Oliver-** do not ignore me!

*insert time skip*

 **Jade West-** Beck?

 **Jade West-** What the hell did you do to her?

 **Beck Oliver-** What?

 **Beck Oliver-** who is this

 **Beck Oliver-** cat?

J **ade West-** Yeah.

 **Beck Oliver-** what happened? something's wrong with jade?

 **Jade West-** She came here balling her eyes out. She told me what happened.

 **Jade West-** How could you side with Tori?

 **Beck Oliver-** she honestly cried over this?

 **Beck Oliver-** where is she now?

 **Jade West-** You know how she gets with Tori and you. She really is upset by this.

 **Jade West-** I dunno where she is.

 **Beck Oliver-** shit

 **Jade West-** I think she went home.

 **Beck Oliver-** Should I go to find her or she will throw something at me?

 **Jade West-** I dunno. Probably the latter if she can see through her tears still.

 **Beck Oliver-** I really didn't mean to hurt her

 **Beck Oliver-** I didn't even hear the song

 **Jade West-** Well you did hurt her. So start thinking of a way to make it up.

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm calling but she is not answering

 **Beck Oliver-** she wouldn't do anything stupid, right?

 **Jade West-** I've got her phone smarty pants. How else would I be texting you?

 **Jade West-** With her number…

 **Beck Oliver-** I mean I'm calling at her house's phone cat!

 **Jade West-** Ohh. She's not there.

 **Jade West-** Kay? I lied.

 **Beck Oliver-** but you just said that she is

 **Beck Oliver-** caaaat

 **Jade West-** She's still here. She told me to tell you that.

 **Jade West-** Don't come though. She will hurt ya.

 **Beck Oliver-** SHE MADE YOU TELL ME THAT I MADE HER CRY FOR FUN?

 **Jade West-** No. She is actually upset. But she didnt go home. She told me to tell you that cause she thought it could get you to leave her alone for a moment. Clearly not.

 **Beck Oliver-** OF COURSE NOT

 **Jade West-** I have to talk to her

 **Beck Oliver-** NOW

 **Jade West-** You're in luck. She wants to talk to you too.

 **Beck Oliver-** Here you go.

 **Jade West-** Hi Beck.

 **Beck Oliver-** baby?

 **Jade West-** Don't call me that. I told you how I feel about baby!

 **Beck Oliver-** c'mon this is ridiculous

 **Jade West-** What is ridiculous is siding with Tori Vega?

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm not siding with her!

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm just trying to stay nutrual

 **Beck Oliver-** look

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm 100% sure that you were not out of tune

 **Beck Oliver-** does that make you feel betteR?

 **Jade West-** A little

 **Beck Oliver-** good ;)

 **Beck Oliver-** cause I wanna make you happy

 **Beck Oliver-** not sad

 **Jade West-** Dont winky face at me.

 **Jade West-** I am not going to have sex with you after today.

 **Beck Oliver-** what?

 **Beck Oliver-** For how long?

 **Jade West-** I dunno. Until you find a way to make it up to me... without sex.

 **Beck Oliver-** JAAAAAADE C'MON

 **Beck Oliver-** It's not fair!

 **Beck Oliver-** I just wanted to help you know.

 **Jade West-** You made a promise with Tori. This way you make it up to me and I get to punish you.

 **Beck Oliver-** ugh

 **Beck Oliver-** What if I buy you 10 new pairs of scissors?

 **Jade West-** No. I don't want new scissors. Scissors won't fix this. You're giving me more things to kill Tori with?

 **Beck Oliver-** ooh right

 **Beck Oliver-** what about...2 days of me not talking to tori?

 **Jade West-** Eternity of you not talking to Tori?

 **Jade West-** Convince Tori to leave Hollywood arts?

 **Beck Oliver-** 2 days!

 **Jade West-** Get her to fix the song.

 **Jade West-** Do that and then I'll forgive you.

 **Beck Oliver-** consider it done

 **Jade West-** Not until it's done Beck.

 **Beck Oliver-** It's done

 **Beck Oliver-** For real

 **Jade West-** Huh? How?

 **Beck Oliver-** you know with CONVERSATION?

 **Jade West-** When?

 **Beck Oliver-** when I talked to her 5 hours ago?

 **Beck Oliver-** what, you really thought I was gonna leave her to snub you like that?

 **Jade West-** I dunno

 **Beck Oliver-** well, I didn't

 **Beck Oliver-** Maybe I was mean

 **Beck Oliver-** i don't really know

 **Beck Oliver-** but she changed it for sure

 **Jade West-** THANK YOU THANK YOU

 **Jade West-** U

 **Beck Oliver-** You love Me now?

 **Jade West-** Maybe.

 **Jade West-** Just a little.

 **Beck Oliver-** Do you know how much I love you?

 **Jade West-** Nope.

 **Beck Oliver-** I love you more than I love anyone in this world

 **Jade West-** I love you too

 **Beck Oliver-** Awwwww

 **Beck Oliver-** Do you want to come over today?

 **Jade West-** Nah.

 **Beck Oliver-** Pleaseee

 **Jade West-** Gotta babysit my brother.

 **Jade West-** You can come over and help though

 **Jade West-** No sex.

 **Jade West-** Im still a little mad

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay no sex and a mad jade

 **Beck Oliver-** Sounds fun

 **Jade West-** Seeya in 15?

 **Beck Oliver-** Kay babe

 **Jade West-** Drive safe. Cya soon. xx

* * *

 **A/N This one took 2 hours just to format. So the chat is completely unedited aside from the formatting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck Oliver-** Good morning Jadey.

 **Jade West-** Morning…

 **Beck Oliver-** How are you? Did you sleep well?

 **Jade West-** No. I've got a migraine.

 **Beck Oliver-** Really? Why

 **Jade West-** I dunno. I'm sick and I've got an awful headache.

 **Beck Oliver-** Shit

 **Beck Oliver-** You need me to come over?

 **Jade West-** No. I'm fine. You need to go to school. I'll be fine.

 **Beck Oliver-** I can't leave you sick and alone

 **Jade West-** My mom is home. I'll be fine.

 **Beck Oliver-** Ugh okay but I'll be calling you on breaks

 **Jade West-** Okay. I'll answer if I'm not asleep or in the bathroom with my head in the toilet. Kay?

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay take a rest

 **(Time passes)**

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade? Why aren't you answering? I've called you 10 times since I left from school

 **Jade West-** Hi Beck. This is Jade's mom. Jade's asleep right now. Don't worry, she seems to be getting better. Might be another day or two before she's back at school.

 **Beck Oliver-** But she was fine last night

 **Beck Oliver-** Is it a virus?

 **Jade West-** Migraine. She gets them every now and then. Normally she would take medication but the doctor wanted to see how she would go without it. She hasn't had one in almost a year.

 **Beck Oliver-** She never told me about this

 **Beck Oliver-** Can you tell her to text me when she's awake?

 **Jade West-** They normally aren't too bad, the medication stops it from effecting her as much. But since she doesn't have it anymore, this ones hit her full force.

 **Jade West-** Maybe you should come around later tonight? She'd probably appreciate that.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yes sure!

 **Jade West-** Come around dinner time, I'm making chicken and rice.

 **Jade West-** If she wakes up before then, I'll get her to text you.

 **Beck Oliver-** Please. I'm very worried. I haven't heard her since morning

 **(Time skip)**

 **Jade West-** Hi.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade?

 **Jade West-** That's my name. Don't wear it out.

 **Jade West-** I need it to last my whole life.

 **Beck Oliver-** so... You seem fine

 **Jade West-** I feel like shit. Thanks for asking.

 **Beck Oliver-** I talked with your mum I'll be there in 20'

 **Jade West-** BRING MEDICINE

 **Beck Oliver-** But you are not allowed

 **Jade West-** Advil dumbass. I can have that.

 **Beck Oliver-** Ugh...I'll bring some

 **Jade West-** Thank youuuuuu

 **Beck Oliver-** I've missed you. No way I'm going alone tomorrow

 **Jade West-** Well if I had been awake for the day, I would have missed you too.

 **Beck Oliver-** Awww that's sweet

 **Jade West-** Hold that thought. I'll be right back.

 **Beck Oliver-** Kay

 **Jade West-** Sorry. I felt like I was going to be sick.

 **Beck Oliver-** Shit

 **Jade West-** I'm fine now.

 **Jade West-** God. This is like the hangover from hell.

 **Beck Oliver-** How long do you have those?

 **Jade West-** Migraines?

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah

 **Jade West-** I started having them when I was little, maybe 6 or 7, I normally got them two or three times a year. Normally they last for a day or two.

 **Beck Oliver-** You never told me

 **Jade West-** Yeah because it wasn't something big to me. The medication made them tolerable.

 **Jade West-** You wouldn't have even noticed. I just powered through normally.

 **Beck Oliver-** I want to know everything that happens to you

 **Jade West-** Sorry. It just wasn't a big deal for me.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay then..

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm leaving my house

 **Jade West-** Drive safe. See you soon. Don't forget the Advil.

 **Beck Oliver-** Can I say something?

 **Jade West-** What?

 **Beck Oliver-** You're really cute when you say "drive safe"

 **Jade West-** Goodbye Beck!

 **Beck Oliver-** Love you X D

 **Jade West-** GOOOOO

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the gap between uploads. We've got plenty of chapters, but they take anywhere between 1-3 hours to edit and format. Due to school, it's been hard to find time to format these as well. They're coming. Promise. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU ARE A CHILD... THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR INNOCENT EYES/MINDS. PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK**

* * *

 **Jade West-** Hey Babe. Are you okay? You seemed distant today.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah I'm fine

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm just...

 **Beck Oliver-** Not in the mood

 **Jade West-** What's up? Tell me.

 **Beck Oliver-** Nothing serious..

 **Jade West-** Does it have to do with me?

 **Beck Oliver-** Well... kinda

 **Jade West-** Tell me. Please?

 **Beck Oliver-** You know it really gets on my nerves

 **Jade West-** What does?

 **Beck Oliver-** When you make team projects with Ryder. You know I hate him and I'm sure that you remember what happened the last time

 **Beck Oliver-** He's all over you!

 **Jade West-** Oh my god.

 **Jade West-** Beck. You know I wouldn't be working with him if I had the choice. I know you hate him

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah but you were laughing with him

 **Beck Oliver-** You! You never laugh

 **Jade West-** I was laughing at him. He spilt his coffee all over him and his crush when he walked into the class.

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm pretty sure that you are his crush

 **Jade West-** No. Trust me I'm not.

 **Jade West-** Beck. You know me. If he had spilt coffee on me I would have slit his throat.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay maybe, but I've noticed that every time you lean to read on the desk he looks on your...boobs

 **Jade West-** That's because I have nice boobs.

 **Jade West-** You of all people should know that.

 **Beck Oliver-** Believe me, I know it

 **Beck Oliver-** But I don't want him to think that he can do so

 **Beck Oliver-** I don't want him to look at you

 **Jade West-** Beck. He likes Tori.

 **Jade West-** They're like the perfect two. Dumb bitch, and rude dick.

 **Beck Oliver-** Well, He is a dick

 **Beck Oliver-** Well at least you don't like him

 **Jade West-** Mhm.

 **Jade West-** Cause I like you.

 **Jade West-** Well actually I love you.

 **Beck Oliver-** I love you more

 **Jade West-** You probably do tbh.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jadeyy

 **Jade West-** What?

 **Beck Oliver-** Can you cheer me up?

 **Jade West-** Fineeeeee

 ***Jade West has sent an image***

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh my god

 **Beck Oliver-** Thank you SO MUCH for this

 **Jade West-** No problem. You could thank me by returning the favour.

 **Beck Oliver-** With pleasure

 ***Beck Oliver has sent an image***

 **Jade West-** Pleasure is not the word. Holy.

 **Jade West-** Shit Beck.

 **Beck Oliver-** You're welcome

 ***Jade West has sent an image***

 **Jade West-** Do you see what you've done to me?

 **Beck Oliver-** That's so hot.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade I'm so hard

 **Jade West-** If I could be hard. I think I would be.

 **Jade West-** Send me more Babe.

 **Beck Oliver-** I got a good one

 ***Beck Oliver has sent an image***

 **Jade West-** Beckkkk

 **Jade West-** Omg

 **Jade West-** Get over here now.

 **Beck Oliver-** I want to but I can't! We have to do it through here

 **Jade West-** BECKKKK

 **Jade West-** Why not?

 **Beck Oliver-** My parents won't let me leave

 **Jade West-** I thought if you lived in the RV you could do whatever.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yes but I'm not allowed to do everything

 **Beck Oliver-** I want to

 **Jade West-** Ugh.

 **Jade West-** Can I come over?

 **Jade West-** I need you.

 **Beck Oliver-** YES YES YOU CAN PLEASE

 **Jade West-** I'll be 20 minutes.

 **Jade West-** Don't go soft on me Beck Oliver.

 **Beck Oliver-** I won't

 **Beck Oliver-** Hurry but be careful

 **Jade West-** Here. Look at this while I'm driving.

 ***Jade West has sent an image***

 **Jade West-** Cya soon ;)

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh my god hurry babe

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck Oliver-** That was...amazing

 **Jade West-** Last night?

 **Jade West-** With the...

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah!

 **Jade West-** And the…

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh my god it was the best sex we had for over 2 months

 **Jade West-** Are you implying we normally have bad sex?

 **Beck Oliver-** No!

 **Beck Oliver-** It was just amazing

 **Beck Oliver-** You were amazing

 **Jade West-** Thanks Babe.

 **Jade West-** Anyways. Enough about our lustful night.

 **Jade West-** 'Cause you'll just want another one, and I already promised Cat that I would stay at her house for the weekend.

 **Beck Oliver-** Awww come on now

 **Beck Oliver-** You're always with cat

 **Jade West-** Funny.

 **Jade West-** That's what Cat says about you.

 **Jade West-** "Jadey. You're always with Beck. We need to hang out."

 **Beck Oliver-** You have to give is both our time

 **Jade West-** And I do.

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm your hot boyfriend

 **Beck Oliver-** I should have a little more time

 **Jade West-** My life is like satisfying a horny teen boy and playing with a puppy.

 **Jade West-** Why don't you hang out with Andre and Robbie for the weekend? Go on a boy's trip.

 **Beck Oliver-** Do you want me to choose two smelly boys over my hot girlfriend?

 **Jade West-** For a weekend. Yes.

 **Beck Oliver-** Ugh what if we all went together on a road trip.

 **Jade West-** Cat and I already have plans for the weekend. What we're gonna do for our sleepover. Maybe another weekend.

 **Beck Oliver-** Awwww

 **Beck Oliver-** You're a good friend

 **Jade West-** I can be. Yes.

 **Beck Oliver-** When will we have a sleepover?

 **Jade West-** Soon babe. Soon.

 **Beck Oliver-** I don't wanna sound desperate but I'm desperate

 **Jade West-** Poor boy.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah don't act like

 **Beck Oliver-** You don't want me

 **Jade West-** I am actually not that turned on right now. Last night satisfied me enough for now.

 **Beck Oliver-** You don't have my hormones!

 **Beck Oliver-** Plus we can't have sex for a week every month

 **Jade West-** Cause I'm not a boy.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah but it is a hard week

 **Jade West-** Sex is the last thing I want while I'm on my period Beck.

 **Jade West-** Cramps kill.

 **Beck Oliver-** C'mon it's not that bad!

 **Beck Oliver-** I believe that you girls are overreacting

 **Jade West-** IT'S LIKE BEING STABBED 1 MILLION TIMES

 **Beck Oliver-** Well you take a pill and everything is fine.

 **Jade West-** Cramps and sex are a no go. Whether I have pain killers or not.

 **Jade West-** Beck I've got to go. My mum just called me down. Emergency

 **Beck Oliver-** What happened?

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade? Is everything okay?

 ***Time Skip***

 **Jade West-** No. It's not. I can't talk now.

 **Jade West-** Flying to England. Family emergency.

 **Beck Oliver-** What? YOU'RE FLYING TO ENLGAND?

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade answer the phone now!

 **Jade West-** Beck. I'm scared. I'm sorry. I've got to go. Already on the way to the airport.

 **Jade West-** Say you love me.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade you're scaring me

 **Beck Oliver-** I love very much baby

 **Jade West-** My dad took my brother with him to England for a business trip. My brother got hit by a car.

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh my god

 **Beck Oliver-** Everything will be alright baby

 **Jade West-** Can you call Cat for me please?

 **Jade West-** Tell her I won't be coming.

 **Beck Oliver-** Sure

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade he will be fine, you know that right?

 **Jade West-** At the airport now. I've got to go. I love you Beck.

 **Jade West-** I'll text you once we've landed.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay. Be safe 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Beck Oliver-** Jade? You haven't been answering your phone since yesterday. Is everything okay?

 **Jade West-** He.

 **Jade West-** He.

 **Jade West-** He didn't make it.

 **Beck Oliver-** What? Fuck...

 **Jade West-** THAT'S HOW YOU REACT

 **Jade West-** MY BROTHER JUST DIED

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade I...

 **Jade West-** HE DIED BEFORE WE EVEN GOT TO ENGLAND

 **Beck Oliver-** I don't know what to say

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm so so sorry

 **Jade West-** I didn't even get to say goodbye.

 **Beck Oliver-** Baby...

 **Beck Oliver-** It doesn't matter. You know that he loved you more than anyone in this world. He knew that you loved him too

 **Jade West-** I never told him.

 **Jade West-** Ever.

 **Beck Oliver-** You didn't have to. He just knew.

 **Beck Oliver-** You know, that day we babysit him

 **Jade West-** Yeah?

 **Beck Oliver-** He came and told me to not dare hurt you cause he would use his secret weapon to kill me. He said that you're his sister and he'll take care of you.

 **Beck Oliver-** Oh my god he was such a good boy

 **Jade West-** Really?

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah. He cared.

 **Beck Oliver-** Don't feel guilty about not saying goodbye

 **Jade West-** I want him back.

 **Jade West-** I HATE MY DAD I HATE HIM

 **Beck Oliver-** I know baby...

 **Jade West-** IF HE HADN'T OF TAKEN HIM TO ENGLAND THIS WOULDNT OF HAPPENED

 **Beck Oliver-** No... You don't know that

 **Beck Oliver-** Sone things are just meant to happen. You can't change them

 **Jade West-** ARE YOU SIDING WITH MY DAD?

 **Jade West-** HE KILLED MY BROTHER!

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade! I'm not siding with anyone! Let's not do this now

 **Beck Oliver-** I just want to be here for you

 **Jade West-** I've got to go. We just got called in to see him.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay... please text me later

 **Jade West-** Maybe.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade, I need to know that you're okay

 **Beck Oliver-** I just wanna hug you...

 **Jade West-** I'm fine.

 **Beck Oliver-** You're not fine

 **Jade West-** I said I'm fine. Just leave me alone.

 **Beck Oliver-** Well I can give you some time but I'm here

 **Beck Oliver-** Anytime you want

 ***Time Skip***

 **Jade West-** Hello Beck. It's Jade's mom. She's sleeping right now. Do you think you could fly here?

 **Jade West-** Jade's father will pay.

 **Beck Oliver-** Yeah of course

 **Beck Oliver-** I was about to

 **Jade West-** Get the earliest flight. She needs you.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay... please take care of her... don't leave her alone

 **Jade West-** Her cousin is with her. We're all taking turns watching her. Don't worry. Just get here soon.

 **Beck Oliver-** She can't be left alone when she is so sad

 **Jade West-** I'll get someone to pick you up.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay thank you

 **Jade West-** Just let me know when your flight lands.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay

 **Jade West-** Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beck Oliver-** Jade?

 **Jade West-** Hi

 **Beck Oliver-** Where are you?

 **Jade West-** What do you mean?

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm at your hotel

 **Jade West-** I'm at my Aunt's. That's where I've been the whole time.

 **Jade West-** Wait hotel?

 **Jade West-** You're here?

 **Jade West-** BECK WHAT THE HELL?

 **Beck Oliver-** Yes. I just came

 **Beck Oliver-** You know there's no way I would leave you alone

 **Jade West-** Do you know how much money flights are? Are you nuts?

 **Beck Oliver-** Your father paid the tickets

 **Jade West-** OF COURSE HE DID

 **Jade West-** HES A GUILTY DICK

 **Jade West-** JASE WOULDNT OF DIED IF HE HADNT OF BROUGHT HIM HERE

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade just tell me where your aunt's house is

 **Jade West-** *insert imaginary address because I can't be bothered making one up*

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay. Wait for me there. I'll take the bus

 **Beck Oliver-** Let's talk while I'm on the road

 **Jade West-** I'm tired.

 **Jade West-** Come wake me when you get here.

 **Jade West-** Texting takes effort that I haven't got.

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay babe.

 **Beck Oliver-** Get some sleep

 **Jade West-** See ya soon.

 **Beck Oliver-** Love you 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade West-** DID YOU HAVE TO CALL ME OUT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL?

 **Jade West-** NOW THEY ALL THINK I HAVE A FUCKING DRINKING PROBLEM

 **Beck Oliver-** JADE YOU'VE BEEN OUT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT THE LAST 2 WEEKS!

 **Jade West-** SO?

 **Beck Oliver-** YOU ARE COMING TO MY PLACE DRUNK AT 4 AM

 **Jade West-** I LIKE TO PARTY

 **Jade West-** SO WHAT?

 **Beck Oliver-** I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT BUT GET YOURSELF TOGETHER~

 **Jade West-** NO ILL DO WHAT I WANT

 **Jade West-** YOU CANT STOP ME

 **Jade West-** NOTHING YOU DO CAN BRING MY BROTHER BACK

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade...please let me be here for you! Don't do this to yourself

 **Beck Oliver-** You don't deserve this babe

 **Beck Oliver-** You've lost so much weight.

 **Jade West-** DONT YOU SEE BECK?

 **Jade West-** THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU TO DO

 **Beck Oliver-** There's always something to do!

 **Beck Oliver-** You just have to give me the chance

 **Jade West-** I JUST WANT TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED, EVEN FOR JUST A FEW HOURS EVERYDAY WHEN IM DRUNK SO THAT I CAN FEEL NORMAL FOR JUST A MOMENT

 **Beck Oliver-** I AM HERE

 **Beck Oliver-** I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE!

 **Beck Oliver-** You told me once that I help you forget everything. Let's do this again

 **Jade West-** JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

 **Jade West-** I DONT WANT YOUR PITTY

 **Jade West-** I DONT WANT YOUR HELP

 **Jade West-** IT'S NOT PITTY! IT'S LOVE

 **Beck Oliver-** LET ME LOVE YOU LIKE I KNOW AND LIKE YOU NEED TO BE LOVED

 **Jade West-** WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT

 **Jade West-** I DONT WANT IT

 **Jade West-** JUST GO AWAY

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade!

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm scared baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade West-** I'm sorry Beck.

 **Jade West-** Thanks for loving me, even when it was hard.

 **Beck Oliver-** What?

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade is everything okay?

 **Jade West-** I didn't say it much. But I really did and still do, and always will love you.

 **Jade West-** Goodbye.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade where are you?

 **Beck Oliver-** Please stay where you are and keep talking to me

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade please

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm really worried

 **Beck Oliver-** Cat had no idea of where you are

 **Beck Oliver-** And your mom says you're not home

 **Jade West-** I'm sorry, for everything. You didn't deserve me. I was the worst girlfriend. Have a great life Beck.

 **Beck Oliver-** No you weren't

 **Beck Oliver-** You are the best girl that has ever been in my life

 **Jade West-** Bye.

 **Beck Oliver-** No wait

 **Beck Oliver-** Let me talk to you

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade you can't leave me alone, you know that

 **Jade West-** Fine I'm waiting. I'll wait half an hour. If you find me I won't do it. If you don't I will.

 **Beck Oliver-** Please tell me where you are

 **Beck Oliver-** Or just a hint

 **Jade West-** If you love me. Come find me.

 **Jade West-** I have to say goodbye to one other important person to me, he always helped me. I'll be there.

 **Beck Oliver-** Jade don't this to me

 **Jade West-** Timer starts now.

 **Beck Oliver-** Just wait and talk to me

 **Jade West-** You have 29 minutes and 20 seconds

 **Jade West-** Goodbye

 **Beck Oliver-** I know where you are

 **Beck Oliver-** Answer your phone

 ***time skip***

 **Jade West-** 10 minutes.

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm in school and I know you're somewhere in here

 **Beck Oliver-** WHERE ARE YOU?

 **Beck Oliver-** Just wait babe

 **Jade West-** Where are you Beck?

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm here

 **Jade West-** I don't want to die.

 **Jade West-** But I do. I don't know anymore.

 **Beck Oliver-** I found you

 **Beck Oliver-** Do you see me?

 **Jade West-** Yea

 **Jade West-** 1 minute left. Good job.

 **Beck Oliver-** Can I come closer?

 **Beck Oliver-** Just leave those scissors

 **Jade West-** Mhm

 **Jade West-** Ok.

 **Beck Oliver-** Why aren't you talking to me?

 **Beck Oliver-** Baby I'm here

 **Jade West-** I don't want to talk just text. Talking makes it too real

 **Beck Oliver-** Okay...

 **Beck Oliver-** So?

 **Beck Oliver-** What happened?

 **Jade West-** My brother died. i broke up with my boyfriend. My mom hit me and then fucked off with another guy and hasn't been back in days.

 **Jade West-** I'm pointless and alone

 **Beck Oliver-** When did all these happen? Why haven't you told me anything babe

 **Beck Oliver-** And I am always here

 **Beck Oliver-** No matter what

 **Jade West-** I broke up with you.

 **Jade West-** Cause I'm stupid and I didn't know a good thing in my life until it was gone.

 **Beck Oliver-** Nothing's gone

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm here with you, aren't I?

 **Jade West-** I don't know why.

 **Jade West-** Cause you were mad at me. Now you're here,

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm here because I love you.

 **Beck Oliver-** More than anything

 **Jade West-** I don't deserve you.

 **Beck Oliver-** I'm pretty sure that I don't deserve YOU

 **Beck Oliver-** You are the best thing that ever happened inn my lie

 **Jade West-** You're lying.

 **Beck Oliver-** Do I ever lie?

 **Beck Oliver-** Just look at me. I'm right in front of you

 **Beck Oliver-** Do you think that I would lie about it?

 **Jade West-** Maybe? I don't know.

 **Jade West-** I don't know anything anymore.

 **Beck Oliver-** You know that I love you and that you love me

 **Beck Oliver-** Isn't that enough?

 **Jade West-** I guess.

 **Jade West-** I'm a shit girlfriend. I'm sorry.

 **Beck Oliver-** How many times do I have to tell you?

 **Beck Oliver-** You're not perfect but I'm not either and I love every single thing about you

 **Beck Oliver-** You're amazing.

 **Jade West-** I love you.

 **Beck Oliver-** Love you too

 **Beck Oliver-** Can I hug you now?

 **Jade West-** Ok


End file.
